Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Social Media
As social media is an important topic on communities I wish to discuss it here. For your interest, I already have started a Twitter account for Zoids Wiki: https://twitter.com/zoidswiki I also think that it is a great idea to also have a Facebook page and possibly a YouTube channel. Other social media sites such as Streamlabs, Twitch, YouNow, Periscope or Soundcloud also can be used. However, perhaps it is best if we keep it simple until there is more activity and don't use too much social media. What are your thoughts about this? Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 22:41, March 1, 2019 (UTC) : Hello Moviejunkie2009, are you anticipating a significant increase in activity or the potential thereof due only to the recent/upcoming broadcast and model availability of Zoids: Wild in North America? Freighttrain, The (talk) 23:39, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :It's very likely that activity will increase for the case Zoids Wild gets licensed for the west and airs in a substantial number of countries. Back when the wiki was founded Zoids already was dead in the west for a few years and even had ended in Japan. So the wiki didn't grow very fast since its foundation. But this could change now. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 17:50, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :What are the most popular social media sites for Zoid's target audience? I think we should concentrate there until we have more people. Zane T 69 (talk) 19:20, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :For now we should mostly concentrate on Facebook and Twitter. YouTube and Stremlabs can be added a bit later. Instagram and Pinterest also could be covered soon. Sites like YouNow, Ustream, Periscope and Twitch shouldn't be covered before there is enough activity. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 21:39, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Have you had a good look at the new Zoids anime series, it isn't set on planet Zi like any of the previous anime which; whilst introducing new Zoids; also always featured Zoids in common with with previous series, Zoids: Wild does not feature any preexisting Zoids and not only this but the new 'Zoids' are really nothing like anything previously. Yes there are some smaller open cockpit Zoids but those are rarely or never shown in the anime and are certainly not as appealing as larger Zoids with proper cockpits. :: All of the characters are named after food which is just ridiculous and several of them also look very bizarre and it is very unrealistic that they would be firing apocalyptic weaponry at each other whilst riding in open cockpits of which most don't even have any sort of lateral or frontal structure, do they use personal force fields or something?? There is no appeal in making something like Zoids less realistic. :: I really don't know why they would make a new anime series like this when a sequel to Zoids: New Century is perfectly viable and would also be relatively simple to put together due to an anime series already existing in the same setting with the same characters etc. The Blitz Team having S-class battles on one of the other continents I believe is what was implied at the end of that series. :: Because of this, can you see why I am not anticipating a great amount of new or worthwhile activity on the Zoids wiki? Freighttrain, The (talk) 22:39, March 2, 2019 (UTC)